Meg
Meg (メグ Megu): is the youngest of the Gonzo☆Pretty Cures who appears in episode 10, she is the character and her alternate version of "Burst Angel". Her real name is Megumi Mitarai (ミタライ メグミ Mitarai Megumi), but she is called Meg. She is ruthless and haughty. But she decides to protect and fight evil with them, after her defeat against Cure Tsukiyomi. Meg's alter-ego is Cure Susanoo (キュア スサノオ Kyua Susanō), her red/orange hair became golden blonde while her blue eyes are the same, her main weapon is Kusanagi Sword, she used lightnings. Meg is the "Sky Goddess" (空の女神 Sora no Megami), her animal motif is the Lion and her theme color is Yellow. She was called the "Lion Knight of Bailan" (バイランの士郎 Bairan no Shirō) by the Guardians of Yomi. Her catchphrase is "Don't bring any lies into the world!" (世界に嘘をつかないで! Sekai ni Uso o Tsukanaide!). Appearance: In her civilian form, she is dressed as a cowgirl with a silver cowgirl hat with a yellow cowgirl pants and cowgirl boots, a black belt. Meg has a red / orange hair. She is also seen carrying around the Kusanagi Sword (formerly owned by Oboro Iga/Cure Otohime) in a gold sleeve over her back and shoulder with a gold strap. In "Okinawa Arc", Meg wore her long red jacket (similar from Jo's jacket), yellow gloves, black pants, brown leather boots, and a belt with a brown bag. Into the Heian High School, Meg was wearing a yellow ribbon, a yellow pleated skirt, shoes, a white blouse and a yellow blazer. She is also seen carrying around the Kusanagi Sword (formerly owned by Oboro Iga / Cure Uzume) in a gold sleeve over her back and shoulder with a gold strap. In the summer season, she wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a yellow ribbon, a yellow pleated skirt and shoes. As Cure Susanoo, she wearing a golden traditional Onmyouji-outfit, consisting of a golden yellow hakama, a golden top of kimono with wide sleeves, zoris, and white tabi socks. She wears cloud-like disc with two lightnings who look like as a cross on her back, she had her mean weapon Kusanagi Sword. She possesses the Demon's Arm with red color carried a mechanism called a limiter that prevented her from becoming a demon and sealing her evil powers, her armored right hand of a limiter resembled a lion's head. Her red/orange hair become a messy golden hair, and her blue eyes are the same. Personality: Meg first appears as a younger teenage girl, and more experienced. Meg had a very Tsundere attitude; she is a bit cold, harsh, aggressive and haughty. She is typically portrayed as a serious and rational girl, but very lonely. But actually, Meg can be very pervert by having fun watching under the skirts of girls, touched breasts and harass playfully some people with a perverted way. Meg is maybe a naive and clumsy girl, but she has proven to be unstable and dangerous when confronted with enemies, mainly when she removed the limiter from her left arm called the "Demon's Arm" to turn into a demon with the bestial appearance that only thinks to kill. During her first appearance in episode 10, Meg showed been provocative and vicious towards Juliet, but after being defeated by Rosette / Cure Tsukiyomi, Meg forgave them and becoming loyal and straightforward. Due to her past as an orphan and the death of her parents, Meg hates and despises many nobles and aristocrats, especially to spoiled children, did not like all that is too luxurious. So she get on very badly with Hermione because of her noble status and her personality, but respects Juliet very much. So she did not hesitate to brutalize and humiliate the nobles and spoiled children if they behaved badly. Meg felt affection towards Jo who becoming her familiar currently and fall in love with her like in episode 30 where Meg had a love elopement with Jo into the Okinawa Islands. Meg felt a lot of feelings and empathy towards others and is also the voice of reason with Jo mainly. As she had the evil arm called the "Demon's Arm" has been sealed by the mechanism called the limiter, she can removed it to released the dark power and becoming a dangerous demon. History: Past: After her parents are died for unknown reasons, she's the only to be survived. Meg is originally the leader of a group of orphans who find Jo in a river with amnesia. Meg was reluctant to keep Jo due of her destructive abilities, but they learn to appreciate and trust each other. Since then, Meg and Jo partnered and become bounty hunters together. The other children appeared to have been adopted by a police officer. Meg and Jo took Sei's offer as employees of Bai-lan, they have been performing supportive roles for Jo's missions. Meg often would be an undercover agent for info. After she finds out Jo's origins, and being forced to surrender with Meg and others held hostage. Jo is confronted with Maria, freed Meg to only prove who was the strongest. Jo had managed to remove to defeat Maria and restores her true humanity. Jo had realized that she has to destroy RAPT. But Meg was highly opposed to the idea after seeing her go through a lifetime of combat. Jo knocks Meg and leaves her communicator and the red jacket behind for Meg to remember from Jo. After the fighting into RAPT, Jo had destroyed the most powerful bio-tech brain and the building collapses. It is unknown whether Jo survived the explosion or not. Becoming Cure Susanoo: the Sky Goddess: 6 months ago before the main events. It was unknown how Meg could become an Onmyouji-Precure, but Koumori mentioned that it was Oboro Iga who had given Meg the Spiritual Paintbrush and the Summoning Smartphone, since her left arm has been cursed by Orochi when Oboro as Cure Otohime fights against him. She was forced to flee by bringing Meg with her while her familiar Fujin fights against Orochi to hold back. After this bitter battle, Sei had to make this mechanism call the "Limiter" in order to sealed the evil power from Meg's left evil arm, and placed it in her left evil arm. When Meg wakes up at the moment Oboro has just left, she begs her to fight against Orochi in order to liberate her curse. Shortly after her departure, Meg will become Cure Susanoo, known as the Sky Goddess, and fight against the Ayakashi, Meg is very determined to find Jo, her loved one disappeared so she was in love with her, although she did not think that Jo is dead or alive, but did not know that Jo was reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, Kirin: the Shikigami of Seasons. Joined The Onmyouji-Precures: Meg appears for the first time in episode 10 as Cure Susanoo, where she was fighting against Maria who is a Guardian of Yomi, and whom she had created an Raiju-like Ayakashi. She defeated the Ayakashi as easily with the Lightning Strong Wind, gained the Divine Talisman, which forced Maria to retreat. After come back as Meg, she was confronted with three rebellious boys, Meg beat them all. While Juliet and her friends are attended where Rosette and Chrno have captured an uncontrollable Raiju, Juliet had heard a howl coming from the abandoned building, the delinquent was thrown at Juliet. Inside of the abandoned building, it was revealed that Meg have all beaten them, Meg greeted them warmly, notably Rosette, declared that she was determined to destroy Orochi to free her curse from her arm. Juliet just arrived furiously, with the same beaten delinquent she held. Meg seems to be talking about Juliet, but she provoked her by saying she was just a fox woman, that angered Juliet and reacted to this provocation, Meg kicked at Juliet's nose. Juliet tries to beat Meg, but Romeo holds her back to avoid reacting to Meg's provocation. Meg continues to provoke her, which annoyed Juliet even more, she even had to break a water pipe that caused a flood of the building, Meg agreed to fight. Juliet wants to avenge his dead mother and Meg wants to find Jo as first priority. Both girls becoming the Onmyouji-Precures with their Spiritual Paintbrushes. While Cure Amaterasu summoned Suzaku with her Summoning Smartphone, but Suzaku stay on guard and protect their friends involved in this fight, Cure Susanoo provokes her by saying she's a little snobbish princess which forced her to attacked. Cure Susanoo reveals at her that she stolen the Kusanagi Sword from the ancient shrine in the Forest of Hungry Wolves, Koumori intervenes and turns into a katana to help fight and the battle begins. While Rosette and their friends are attented of the battle between the both Onmyouji-Precures, Sei just arrived as she is aware of what was happening, she also warns that Cure Susanoo's left arm is cursed, if she removed the Limiter from her left arm, she became a full demon. Cure Susanoo was very fast, Cure Amaterasu tries to take the lead. However, that making her in anger, she launched a rain of lightnings everywhere in the building, their friends are protected by Suzaku but get electrocuted. Cure Amaterasu used Hungry Wolf Summoning to summons the wolf pack, but Cure Susanoo neutralize them very easily, with the Thunder Beast Sword and attacked violently Cure Amaterasu. As a result, she got bleed and soaked by blood. Cure Susanoo launched her Kusanagi Sword to pierced Cure Amaterasu's body and stuck to the wall, and manipulated Suzaku with the Divine Talisman that she gains it at the previous battle. Cure Amaterasu tried to save Suzaku, but to no avail. During the clash between both Onmyouji-Precures, it's finally Cure Amaterasu has been defeated and returned as Juliet. However, Seiryu and Rosette as Cure Tsukiyomi will take over just after Juliet's defeat and fighting against Cure Susanoo. While Seiryu confronts with the manipulated Suzaku, Cure Susanoo removed the Limiter from her left arm, it was revealed that it's actually the Demon's Arm, everyone are shocked and mainly Sei. She begins to transformed into a full demon. Seiryu succeeded to freeing Suzaku from the hold of the Divine Talisman, Cure Tsukiyomi managed to stop and defeated Cure Susanoo with the Cold-Blooded and the Mirage Full Moon. Cure Susanoo returned into her human form and being unconscious. In episode 11, Meg wakes up in bed and surrounded by the group. She acts a bit like a pervert to the group, which had to put Rosette in anger. Although Meg tends to do stupid things, she thanks Rosette for this kind of morality lesson on the values of friendship and decides to join them for the same purpose, destroy Orochi and save the world. Relationships: Friends Jo Carpenter/Kirin: Jo is Meg's best friend, currently her familiar and possibly her lover. It is clear that the two have feelings for each other. She kisses Jo while she is asleep, the two shares yet another romantic moment away from the others. Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet: During her first met with Juliet, Meg showed been provocative and vicious towards Juliet because she was an Hanyou, but after being defeated by Rosette/Cure Tsukiyomi, Meg forgave them and becoming loyal and straightforward. Kyohei Tachibana: She acted as a Tsundere towards him since her first meet when Sei bring him as a new cooker for them. Amy: Meg treats like Amy as her younger sister. Sei: Sei cares for Meg as if she was her elder sister. Rivals Hermione De Borromeo/Suzaku: Meg dislike really Hermione, due of her spoiled personality. She was really tough and austere towards Hermione, but didn't really understand her true feelings or even what Hermione could feel. Transformations: Cure Susanoo (キュア スサノオ Kyua Susanō): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Meg. She used her main weapon is Kusanagi Sword she used lightnings. Meg is the "Sky Goddess", her animal motif is a Lion and her theme color is Yellow. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she draw a kanji of "空" (Sora), she says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess!", and the kanji begins to shine. And the transformation begins; she flies in a yellow body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with yellow light. At first her zoris and tabis appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her golden hakama appears, a golden top of kimono with wide sleeves. A cloud-like disc with two lightnings who look like as a cross on her back. Her blue eyes are the same and conserves the Demon's Arm with red color carried a limiter with her armored right hand of a limiter resembled a lion's head. Her red/orange hair become a messy golden hair, and her blue eyes are the same. Finally are her red/orange hair become golden hair and become a bit messy hair. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Susanoo, posing afterward with a Lion for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen, and she said "Making an Appearance!". Attacks: Lightning Strong Wind (落雷強風 Rakurai Kyōfū): Cure Susanoo's main and signature attack, when she used her Kusanagi Sword. At first, she rising her Kusanagi Sword towards the sky, she gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku into her Kusanagi Sword, lightnings will manifest in her Kusanagi Sword while the wind gale blows around of Cure Susanoo. Folding the wind gale around her Kusanagi Sword, she draws energy from her surroundings and spreads lightning and wind gale wide, filling them with power and obliterating her surroundings. She rushed with her Kusanagi Sword and slashed on to the targeted enemy, and in a lightning explosion she destroys the target. Thunder Beast Sword (雷獣剣 Raijū Ken) - Cure Susanoo must used her Kusanagi Sword to attacking her target. Lightnings appears on her Kusanagi Sword, she creates a raiju from her weapon and released it to electrocuted her target. Thunderstorm Wave (雷雨波動 Raiu Hadō) - Only after Cure Susanoo used the Purgatory Sky. She raises her Kusanagi Sword at the air, to come to devastating lightning from the cloudy sky, then she launched a thunder wave at her target and electrocuted it. Purgatory Sky (煉獄天空 Rengoku Tenkū) - Cure Susanoo summons the clouds of rain and lightning, to inflict damage to the enemy and to strengthen her spells of electricity. But allows her to use the Thunderstorm Wave after using the Purgatory Sky. Heaven Seal (天国の封印 Tengoku no Fūin) - Cure Susanoo make the prayer gestures by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers, which created a circle who caught her target inside the circle. Group Attacks Five Elements (五大要素 Godai Yōso) - The group attack with 5 Onmyouji-Precures. The group practices a great combine attack with their spiritual powers to defeating enemies. The Onmyouji-Precures gathers around to form a circle, holding their hands together to form a pentagram star. The crimson beam raises from Cure Amaterasu, then the deep blue raises from Cure Tsukiyomi, the yellow beam raises from Cure Susanoo, the white beam raises from Cure Sakuya and finally the black beam raises from Cure Izanami. The five elements in the form of kanjis appear on the surface of the five rays, "火" "木" "土" "金" "水", these five rays will form a crimson phoenix, a blue dragon, a yellow kirin, a white tiger and a black tortoise to destroy their enemies. Statics: Attack: 5 / 10 Defense: 5 / 10 Speed: 6 / 10 Stamina: 10 / 10 Agility: 5 / 10 Technique: 6 / 10 Etymology: Meg (メグ Megu) – meaning "Megabyte", this name also comes from the anagram of "Gem" from Gemstone. But also of the character with the same from "Little Women" of the American novelist, Louisa May Alcott. Her true name is Megumi (メグミ) – Meaning "Blessing", but her name is in kanatana. Cure Susanoo – Susanoo is the brother of Amaterasu, the sun goddess, and Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon. Susanoo is born from Izanagi's nose. This is the equivalent of Zeus from Greek Mythology. Songs: Meg's voice actor, Toyoguchi Megumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Mizuki Nana, who voices Akashiya Moka, Noto Mamiko, who voices Esther Blanchett, Mizusawa Fumie who voices Juliet, and Kawakami Tomoko who voices Rosette Christopher. Singles: * Electro Lion * Sky Friendship Duets: * Shining Star (Along with Mizusawa Fumie, Kawakami Tomoko, Noto Mamiko, and Mizuki Nana) * Sky of the Four Seasons (Along with Watanabe Akeno) Trivia: * Meg is the thrid yellow Cure to losing her family members after Kasugano Urara and Kise Yayoi. * Meg is very similar of Asuka from Evangelion, Meg looks like an older Asuka, and she had the similar personality. * She is the thrid yellow Cure to have a lightning power after Cure Lemonade and Cure Peace. * Meg have similitude with Shirabe Ako of Suite Pretty Cure. * She sharing her same Seiyuu with Kurokawa Ellen from Suite Pretty Cure, Toyoguchi Megumi. * She's only Gonzo☆Cure to have not a surname, but her true name is Megumi Mitarai. * She was the second Precure to have a American name, the first is Rosette Christopher. * Meg is the very first Cure to be a lesbian. * Cure Susanoo is the first to used a sword as a main weapon. * Along with Cure Gelato from Kira Kira Pretty Cure A La Mode!, Meg is the first Cure to represented a lion, the second is Shirayuki. * Meg is the first to have a demoniac arm since she was cursed, the second is Yona. Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Females